


No Other

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Moving On, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: two different universitiestwo different majorstwo different personalitiestwo broken heartsone drinkone gameone kissthis is how their story starts





	No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is from twitter, thank you so much for this wonderful inspiration:  
[link](https://twitter.com/kissoohae/status/1177968402482155520)
> 
> To the prompter: I really apologize as I edited the plot a little bit, I can't imagine writing KaiSoo cheating on their partners, it's hard for me to start a relationship between them if it's due to cheating. Really sorry TT hope you won't get disappointed. I really tried my best to follow the rest of the promt though, really hope you would appreciate this. T_T

* * *

It's the end of the semester and every college students are planning on how to capture a great memory out of it. Out-of-town trip with close friends, sleepovers and slumber parties, a trip to the amusement park just to revive their childhood memories or just to get drunk and wasted on their last day. Well nothing beats that if they're looking for both thrill and fun.

Being a Business Management major requires a whole lot of patience. Working for their final paper to be presented to their Professors, feasibility studies on their prospect business and a few visits to the companies that may help them to prop up their presentation. These are just part of the long list of things they need to conclude before they can fully dive and delight to their most awaited semester break.

Kyungsoo, a Business Management student, was luckily grouped with his best friend and boyfriend for their final business study. Chanyeol, being his boyfriend for a few months now, helped him maintain a calm approach towards all the stress and copious amounts of paperwork they need to face, while Baekhyun, his best friend, is pretty much in charge of the entertainment in the group. He’s grateful as he didn’t experience any hard time for these two people to be in accordance with each other. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s ways of life and point-of-views somehow matched perfectly and Kyungsoo could not ask for more.

His group mates were pretty much a big help for him since aside from studying, Kyungsoo is also attending a part-time job at the school cafeteria in the University a few blocks away from his dorm. As much as he wants to contribute and partake in their final project, he can’t. He needs to earn money for his additional allowance and other school works as his parents could only provide for his basic needs and necessities.

The deadline of the final project is nearing and he tried to ask for an off today from the cafeteria to which was immediately granted. He was planning to contribute and to review on their on going study that they would present soon. He doesn’t want to burden his groupmates more because of his absence. Being an intelligent student that he is, he knows he could easily cope up with all the updates and patch up additional details before their presentation.

Kyungsoo texted his boyfriend and best friend excitedly, advising them that he’ll be in the library where they usually stay to finish their school work, but to his dismay, he didn’t receive any reply from both parties. Maybe they were to clammed up and busy, he guessed. He doesn’t have enough time to think and imagine why those two didn’t bother to send him any message. He just ran as quickly as he can just to make it to the library in time.

But they were not there.

Kyungsoo attempted calling Chanyeol once, twice, thrice until his boyfriend’s phone turns off. He can’t help but to frown, not knowing what happened to the both of them. He then tried calling Baekhyun, he’s his best friend for 4 years now. He always answer his calls and never failed even once. He dialled his number, tapping his feet nervously on the ground as he waits when a man picks up.

_ “Hello, Baekhyun where are you?” _ Kyungsoo speaks first and waited for a reply from the other line.

  
_ “Who’s this? Baekhyun is sleeping. You can leave your message if you want.” _A deep and husky voice replied, seemingly a familiar one. Wait, no -- it can’t be,

_ “Chanyeol, is that you? Where are you and why is Baekhyun sleeping?” _ There was a brief moment of silence on the other line, there were words spoken but not nearly understandable, they’re more of a grumbled words, the ones that you hear every time a person stutters.

_ “Ah.. I.. We are here at my room because there were no more space in the library a while ago. Aren’t you still at work?” _

_ “I texted both of you, I asked for a day off so I could spend time with you and at the same time, I could help in our project but no one seemed to care. So Baekhyun is your style now, huh?” _ Kyungsoo asked, his voice was shaking from anger and annoyance.

_  
_ _“No, don’t get this wrong Soo please, let me explain. Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.”_ Chanyeol replied hurriedly, not missing any second to still explain his side to his boyfriend but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care anymore as he clicks on the red button, ending the phone conversation. A drop of tear slowly falls from his eyes.

He doesn’t know Chanyeol that much since they just started dating 4 months ago. His soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend just transferred to their university last semester so he barely had any idea with the background of this guy. But Baekhyun, he really trust him. They always got each other’s back, not letting anyone to trample on them, they are each other’s happiness, so to say. He really hopes what he imagined was downright wrong.

Without wasting any time, Kyungsoo immediately directs himself towards Chanyeol’s apartment. It’s just one bus stop away from their school. Expecting all the worst possible scenarios, he fidgets his fingers nervously. He doesn’t care about his relationship with Chanyeol anymore, he just wanted to clear everything up with his best friend. Would this be the reason for them to end their relationship?

Kyungsoo alights the bus after reaching his destination. He anxiously wait outside the apartment after ringing the doorbell twice, walking back and forth on a fast pace, eyes wandering around searching for words that would probably end up being tangled on his tongue.

To his surprise, Baekhyun opened the door, eyes half opened since he just woke up. He heaved a deep sigh before he tried to open his mouth, summoning all the courage inside his chest to face this current predicament.

“Kyungsoo, you’re here.” His best friend greets combined with a beam on his face, arms open and inviting him for a hug. Kyungsoo was not able to avoid it and silently smiled, leaning closer to Baekhyun. 

“I thought Chanyeol was going to pick you up? He’s still in the shower and he said he’ll run to the university as soon as he’s done. But since you’re here, I have many things to explain to you. Let’s start with the --”

“Baek, what happened?” Kyungsoo was able to shut his best friend as his index finger signals him to stop, he stared at him with glacy and worried eyes.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun inquires, his brows knitted together in confusion.

“Why are you here without telling me? Did you two even sleep together?“ His hands falls weak on his side as he tilts his head, eyebrows raised and lips parted, waiting for confirmation and truth from his best friend.

Baekhyun was not able to answer instantly, instead, he holds Kyungsoo’s hand and rubs it for comfort. “This is not what you think it is Soo. I fell asleep in front of the laptop while working for our project.” He pauses and lifts Kyungsoo’s chin up so their gaze could meet.

“I told Chanyeol to text you, he said yes but..” 

“But what?”

A loud creek on the door interrupted their conversation, leaving Kyungsoo’s question floating and unanswered. Chanyeol just came out from the bathroom with nothing but a towel on his lower body. 

“Kyungsoo..” He exclaims, his eyes widened in surprise.

“And that, my dear friend, is something we need to discuss over coffee. Shall we?” Baekhyun breaks the cold ice surrounding the three of them. He tugs Kyungsoo’s arms and leads him towards the exit while Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol before they both left him without any single word.

_

Their presentation was a success and Kyungsoo can’t thank Baekhyun enough for all the help and work he’d done just to pull out all the stops on their final paper. Finally, he can take a break from all the constant worries that this sem has brought him; finally he can focus on himself and enjoy for a little while. Since its school break, the cafeteria he’s working on is also closed, making him free from all duties for a few weeks.

He invited Baekhyun to celebrate with him in a bar and offered him a few drinks as payment for all his best friend’s hardships but as much as Baekhyun wants, he really needs to go back and visit his parents who were already waiting outside their dorm so Kyungsoo had no choice but to celebrate by himself.

He had a few too many drinks and it’s not even that late at night yet. He’s sulking, yes, since he and Chanyeol broke up after Baekhyun told him that his ex boyfriend was trying to hit on him too. A two-timer. He had no time for that. To tell that he already love Chanyeol is an overstatement. He liked him, yes, because he’s goofy and he always comforts him (not knowing that he has other motives, that asshole). 

He ordered another glass of vodka to the bartender and lazily slouched on his chair when a man approached him.

“Hi, is this seat taken?” A tall man dressed in black shirt and shorts asked. Kyungsoo pushed his eyeglasses back to the bridge of his nose to get a good glimpse of the man before he smiled and nodded in reply. 

He tried to steal a peek every time he could to the man beside him. He noticed how firm his biceps are, his chest was perfectly traced on his black fitted shirt. His brown hair was messy though but it totally fits him. He’s cute and he could not help but to part his lips in awe and, oh my god--

“Hey,” the man says when he caught Kyungsoo staring at him. “I’m Jongin. I think it’s your first time here, no?” He questions as he offers his hand to Kyungsoo to which he accepted eagerly.

“I..I’m Kyungsoo, and yes, it’s my first time here. How did you know?” He sputters. It took Kyungsoo a long time to pull his hand from the handshake which gains him a soft chuckle from the man. God, his laugh is gorgeous.

“I’m here most of the time and it’s my first time seeing you here.” 

“Ah, well I just… I need.. I am celebrating the sem break by myself.” He nervously answered. Weird move, Kyungsoo.

“Oh I see, can I join you? Guess we both ended being single today.”

Single? Did he say single? Is he single? Kyungsoo clears the clouds of thoughts from his mind when Jongin pokes him in the arms. “Want another drink? It’s on me.” He offers, Kyungsoo was about to decline but the man already pushed the glass in front of him, not giving him any chance to say no.

“I can’t tell anyone about this because all of my friends warned me before but I didn't listen. They would probably pull the “_ I told you so” _card on me. Is it okay for me to share something?” Jongin initiated the conversation leaving Kyungsoo startled. Entrusting him one secret even though it's the first time they’ve met? Since he finds Jongin as a cutie and he’s really borderline tipsy, he nods instantly, “Sure, go ahead. I will listen with no judgments.”

Jongin beams a shy smile before he started, ”I had this on and off relationship with my schoolmate, Sehun. My friends have already given me a fair warning that he is a cheater but I didn’t listen. I was blindly in love. Plus I haven’t caught him so I really don’t have anything against him.” He pauses and gulps a shot from his glass, borrowing some boldness from the alcohol's spirit.

“But just four weeks ago, I finally caught the douchebag. He’s… He’s kissing my classmate inside the computer lab.” He falls silent for a few moments then he laughed, in a desperate manner. “Can you believe it? I loved him and that’s what I get in return?” 

Kyungsoo was taken aback, unable to reply. He just could not find the right words to comfort the gorgeous man beside him. He's too beautiful, how could anyone ever cheat on him? He decided that he would just pat his back as a sign of support and consolation.

“What about you? You’re alone here for a reason.” Jongin smirked at him, teasing him to spill out the main reason why is he there by himself.

It doesn’t seem that he would meet Jongin after this night, right? So he decided to also tell him about his situation. 

“Honestly, I just broke up with my boyfriend, too.” He started out with a shrugged. 

“It didn’t hurt me a lot since I haven’t loved him yet. But I just feel lonely. He almost cheated on me with my best friend but thankfully, I had one hell of a great friend, he ditched him outright.” 

“At least we’re both out of toxic relationships. Cheers to that?” Jongin raised his glass and Kyungsoo happily clinks his own, “Cheers.”

As the night gets darker, they’ve discovered more and more about each other. Jongin is an Information Technology major and also a member of their University dance troupe. They tried to discuss about how their courses differs. With Kyungsoo, it's all about business papers, plans and feasibility studies while Jongin faces codes, web development and digital communications. They had a fair share of their own experiences both in studies and personal life.

“How’s everyone doing?” The DJ in the center of the bar asked through his mic and the audiences woos. 

“You know what day today is?” He asked in an inclining tone.

“Friday!!” Everyone screams aside from Kyungsoo who looks puzzled. Seriously, what is happening?

“And today is Friday…” The DJ left the word hanging, waiting for his audience reply.

“Playday!” They all answered in unison, including Jongin. He turns to him and taps him on his knee. “Jongin, what does this mean?” 

“Ah, right. It’s your first time here. It’s Friday Playday, so the DJ will give a game and we need to do it. Otherwise..”

“Otherwise, what?”

“He will pour a bottle of beer on your head. Trust me, you don’t want that to happen.”

“But that’s absurd. How can you force anyone to--” Kyungsoo was interrupted mid-talk when the DJ decreased the volume of the music. It’s the queue that all should listen to the games instruction.

“Today’s game is simple, I am in a good mood so I don’t want my beloved customers to feel stressed. Not now that most of you are probably having the time of your life for this sem break.” He fakes a drum roll with his voice before he continues.

“Kiss the person beside or in front of you right now. Be it a man or a woman, kiss them passionately. Trust me you’re gonna thank me on this one in the future.”

And just like that, all the people around them started kissing passionately, as the DJ orders. He takes a look at Jongin whose mouth was already forming a pout. 

  
“Guess I’ll go home soaking wet from a bottle of beer.” Jongin utters as he looked at Kyungsoo. His thoughts were divided into two: First, _ What to do? Should I kiss him? It’s literally the first time we’ve met, _ and Second, _ but I don’t want beer all over me and I will also feel guilty for him. Plus he’s cute and gorgeous too and.. _

Before he knew it, his hand already betrayed him as it reached out for another shot of vodka and immediately pulls Jongin for a kiss on the spur of the moment. A peck at first, but he then remembers the DJ’s instruction. _Passionately. _He parted his lips allowing Jongin’s tongue to enter as he also maneuvers inside Jongin. Wet and sloppy kiss with tongue perfectly massaging each other, his hand resting on Jongin’s neck while Jongin was cupping his face in between his palms.

Jongin already found his favorite part on Kyungsoo’s mouth as he nibbles on his lower lip non stop, gaining a moan from Kyungsoo while he continues to glides his tongue inside Jongin, kneading every part his tongue could reach. 

Kyungsoo pulls out from Jongin’s plump and red lips as he gasped for breath, their foreheads were still connected. He then observed that there was a deafening silence that were surrounding them. He turns to check and found that all the people, including the DJ, were staring at them in awe. God, what the hell just happened. He wants the ground to open and swallow him right now.

“I guess we have a winner. Give it up for Jongin and.. “ The DJ pointed at him, asking him to fill out the floating question. 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin answered for him.

“Jongin and Kyungsoo, give them a round of applause. Wow, Jongin, never saw you that hungry before.” The DJ teases. “Starting this hour, you and your boyfriend’s drinks are on the house.” 

“He’s not my boy-..” Jongin tried to rebut only to be interrupted by Kyungsoo as he replied, “Thank you, we will enjoy the drinks.”

Everything returned back to normal. The DJ is now focused on the music, the people were busily dancing and chatting and that leaves them both into an awkward silence.

“Why.. Why did you tell him that we’re boyfriends?” Jongin ask quizzically.

“It’s enough that it’s only the two of us knows about this. I can’t handle more humiliation if the people found out that I kissed a stranger.”

“Kiss? We almost make out in front of them. I was surprised that you attacked me.” Jongin shrugged, giving him a shit-eating grin.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks were slowly getting warm, it’s probably beet-red by now. They almost make out? It’s not that he’s regretting everything but, how did they even got that far? Yes, he’s bold and he says what his mind tells him to spill, but he had gone overboard.

“Stop it, I’m leaving.” Kyungsoo slaps Jongin’s thigh and attempts to stand up from his chair when Jongin grabs his wrist.

“Can I.. walk you home?” Jongin offers, his voice soft as a whisper. He then hid his face and bowed, afraid that he might be rejected

Unlike Kyungsoo, Jongin is as soft as cotton even if he’s physique and his attitude that night tells otherwise. Maybe the only reason he was able to speak to him that night was because of the effects of alcohol crawling into his veins. Kyungsoo noticed that this young man (he’s a year younger than him) was so fragile that needs to be taken care of. Not to mention how he looks when he pouts, he’s ready to give the world to him. His hazel brown eyes that looks like he’s always pleading for something and Kyungsoo wants to give everything to him anytime he wants. He’s confused as he never felt anything like this before, not even with Chanyeol, or his other exes. What did this guy did to him? 

“I..I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable hyung. Take.. take care.” 

Kyungsoo snapped out of his daydream when he felt Jongin’s hand slowly loses against his wrist. _ Damn it, Kyungsoo, keep it together. Look at him and his eyes. You just made him look like a lost puppy _, he hissed to himself.

“You can walk me home, Jongin.” He replied as he placed his hand on top of Jongin’s, giving him immediate comfort.

The trip to his dorm from the bar usually takes a good 15 minutes but god knows what happened. It took them almost an hour. He purposely passed by every alley just to lengthen their time together. Man, he’s whipped.

It was mostly silent, maybe Jongin still feels a bit awkward after the kiss. He has no intention at all to kiss Kyungsoo but the older man was the one who initiated it.

Finally, they’ve reached the gate of Kyungsoo’s place. Jongin bowed at him before he bid goodbye.

“Thank you for listening to me and the most uninteresting stuffs about my life and I’m really sorry for what happened.” He pauses and looks away from the older man while scratching the back of his neck.

“You.. you can go inside now.” He gestures Kyungsoo to enter the gate before he leaves but that was not the plan Kyungsoo have in mind.

“Can I have your number? Well if it’s okay.” Kyungsoo hands out his cellphone to the younger, waiting for him to reach for it.

“Are you sure you want to talk to me even more?” Kyungsoo nodded eagerly so Jongin picks the phone from him, a bit hesitant. He then returned the phone to Kyungsoo after he input his own number. 

“I’ll send you a message right now so you could save mine. Message me when you got home, okay?” Jongin nodded silently and offered a soft but sweet smile back to him before he walks out and heads home.

-

Clean, clean, clean.

That was Kyungsoo’s to-do list for the coming days but he’s knocked out with the worst headache. Hangover, uhhhh, he hates it the most. Last thing he can remember the moment he entered the room was flopping on the bed with shoes on and no shower. He’s tired and drunk and no one can stop him from getting the sleep he deserves.

He groans as he rolls on the bed to reach for his phone over the side table to check for the time when he noticed the notification light was blinking. Oh right, Jongin must have messaged him. He quickly pulls himself to sit back, head leaned on the bed’s headboard as he opened the unread text message.

_ Jongin: _

_ > I’m home hyung, thank you again and sorry. :’( _

Kyungsoo swears he could hear himself squeaking right now. How dare Jongin and his cuteness use a crying emoji when texting him? _What should I do? What should I say? _ He panics to himself.

He decides to wash up first, maybe his thoughts would be clearer and he could avoid impulsive decisions. He doesn’t want to get into any relationship yet, he’s still hurt, well his pride hurts, after his past experience with his ex, Mr. Dumbo ears.

A warm and long bath is what he needs to freshen up his mood and unload the clouds of thoughts surrounding him. He then tidy up and get dressed, casual look for today since he needs to pay the grocery store a visit. He listed down all the things he needs. He must replenish his stocks so he could just slack in the dorm by himself in the upcoming days.

The queue at the store was not too long since he decided to go as soon as it opened. He just doesn’t want to waste any of his precious time on longer lines. As soon as he reached the counter, he pulls out his phone to pay for his stuff. When the cashier handed over the phone back to him, he suddenly remembered that he just left Jongin on read. Right, he could already imagine those puppy eyes and pout, or maybe not. Maybe Jongin was just drunk like him, maybe they just both felt lonely and desperate. Maybe he needs to stop overthinking.

“Hyung.” A familiar voice called out in a distance as soon as he exits the grocery store. He turned around and saw a tall, young, beautiful man waving at him. He’s wearing a white shirt with prints of bear all over it and a bucket hat with a little bear on the side. Seriously, how could you even get cuter as the days pass by?

“Jongin, what are you doing here?” He questions, trying to avoid sneaking on those toned muscles on the younger’s arms.

“I just finished my workout. What about you?” Right, work out, of course. A cute guy with a buff body, definitely a deadly combination. “Ah, I just finished buying some stuff. You going home?” 

“Yes, I’m really hungry and I need to recharge. I’ve lost so much weight last semester.”

“You want to go and grab something with me?” He replied instantly. It was supposed to be only in his thoughts but his tongue slipped. Fuck Kyungsoo, you looked like a sugar daddy right now.

Jongin tilted his face and gives him a quizzical look, “You want to eat with me? I thought you don’t want to see me again because you left me on read.” He pouts his lips, it's more visible now unlike last night since they are on a well lit place. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry Jongin, I just got busy with all the cleaning and these,” He raised the two shopping bags on both of his hands. “Can I make it up to you?” In no time, Jongin nodded happily, like a small kid that was offered an ice cream cone.

They spend their lunch together and Kyungsoo lets the younger decides on where were they going to eat. He discovers that the guy loves chicken so much. A baby indeed. 

As much as he wants them to stay together longer, he still needs to clean his almost forgotten room and probably, Jongin still have some things to do, too.

They walked side-by-side along the alleys near Kyungsoo’s place. He noticed that Jongin was silent again, he wished he would be comfortable with him soon. Maybe in time.

“So Jongin, are you going to the bar tonight again? You said you visit that place often.”

“I guess not tonight hyung, I don’t know. I’m just not in the mood.” Oh, the poor guy probably felt sad again and remembered his ungrateful ex. How could he help this cute creature from feeling lonely and downhearted? He knows he had moved on already with Chanyeol, but this kid is probably way too far from being okay. He said he loved his ex, maybe a little too much, the reason why he was left broken and shattered. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you always go to that bar?”

“Please don’t get me wrong hyung, I’m not an alcoholic and I really don’t kiss strangers. I was just trying to keep myself and my mind busy with all those loud sounds and drinks. They can make me forget the pain,” 

“But you know that’s not healthy, right? Both for your health and your mind.” 

Jongin did not respond to the older and just kept his head on the ground, not even a single word came out from his mouth since then. Was he offended? Maybe Kyungsoo said something wrong.

After a few more walks, they’ve reached Kyungsoo’s dorm and with Jongin still bowed and silent, Kyungsoo felt a pang on his chest. It’s his fault why the younger is sulking right now.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly and taps Jongin’s shoulder, then finally, the young man looked up and meet with his gaze.

“You’re right hyung. I don’t know why I did those things, I honestly don’t like alcohol since they taste bitter. I should help myself from now on.” Dumbfounded, Kyungsoo beams a grin and pats Jongin shoulder. “I’m glad I was able to help, even if I haven’t even done anything relevant right now.”

“No hyung, you stayed and listened to me. That’s…. You’ve already done too much for me.”

“If you want, I can keep you company for this coming days. Two weeks and I’ll help you get rid of that pain you are feeling.” Kyungsoo swears to god he wants to cut his tongue right at that moment. He literally sounds he was flirting with him.

“Please don’t get me wrong Jongin, I mean--”

“No, it’s okay hyung. But am I not going to be a burden to you?”

Did Jongin just indirectly said yes? Did he? Or Kyungsoo was just hearing things?

“I offered it so, of course, no you won’t. I am more than willing to help you.” Kyungsoo’s heart somersaults and flutters the moment Jongin’s lips formed a curved from ear to ear while his eyes wrinkles. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He murmurs a soft “Thank you, Hyung.” and pulls Kyungsoo into a hug.

-

On the first few days of their_ ’getting to know’ _ stage, they’ve discovered how polar opposites they were. Jongin is a sporty person, he loves baseball, he is conscious with his body, he also loves exploring new gadgets, probably one of the reasons why he’s in a computer-related course. His passion for dancing in incomparable, he showed a few clips of his dance practice from his phone to Kyungsoo and the latter felt overwhelmed. The way Jongin’s body moves and flows along with every beat and rhythm, it looks like his body has a life of its own. Once the music starts playing, he himself turns into a beautiful art. A fine masterpiece. And seeing the life of this gorgeous young man being wasted like that because of getting broken hearted really makes Kyungsoo worry, he’s really glad he was given a chance to help him. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, really loathe the idea of exercising itself. He hates sweats and the feeling of body aches after exercising, he’s not gonna choose that over a delicious bowl of ramen and a cup of hot chocolate. He loves reading and cooking. He has tons of booked in his dorm and even a few boxes which were left in his hometown. His love for cooking is tantamount to Jongin’s passion in dancing, he had already done a few recipes of his own. Those menus which he wished he could cook for Jongin anytime soon.

“So what do you feel like doing today, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked after he and Jongin finished cleaning up the last portion of his room. He has no room mate yet so he’s in charge of taking care of the dorm alone.

“I don’t feel like going out tonight, hyung.” 

“Oh no, are you.. Feeling lonely again?” He met Jongin’s eyes and stared worriedly, but Jongin lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Of course not hyung, I really enjoyed your company.” He smiled reassuringly. “What I mean is, I just want to stay indoors, maybe you could.. cook for me?” Jongin then used his most powerful weapon against Kyungso, he just recently discovered this _hidden_ power though. He leans closer and pouts his lips, eyes immediately turns into a puppy. An adorable baby, Kyungsoo is so close to be swept off his feet.

“Of course I can. You can stay here for dinner and I’ll cook you my specialty.” He shuffles Jongin’s soft brown hair and plays with it. They both giggled.

They manage to fit themselves on a small table inside Kyungsoo’s room. He places two plates and two sets of utensils on the desk before he reveals the secret he was hiding under the steel covers.

“What is that hyung? I really like the smell.” Jongin questions while pointing the the silver covered plate. To add up with the suspense, Kyungsoo mimics the sound of drum roll (a talent he copied from the bar where they first met) before he opens and showcase his masterpiece.

“Chicken skewers!” The younger exclaims as he excitedly pokes one piece of meat with his fork.

“It’s delicious hyung. So delicious.” He comments while chewing the chicken in his already full mouth, a few pieces of meat flies away from his lips. Kyungsoo chortles and offered him a glass of water.

“I know Jongin. Eat slowly, there’s plenty of this to share, and drink your water first, you might choke.”

Both of them enjoyed the simple yet _sumptuous_ dinner (well, for Jongin, he feels it was a feast). Jongin helped him clean up the mess on the table as payment for the tasty meal.

“I know you don’t like the taste of alcohol and I’m helping you to get out of your previous habit but, do you want a drink? Maybe a few beers, I think I still have some left in the fridge.” Jongin turns his head to Kyungsoo while he busily washes the dishes in the sink. 

  
“Sure Kyungsoo, I was also about to ask you. I think we need it.. to celebrate my freedom and happiness.” Wow, that’s great, it’s more than great. It’s almost two weeks and finally, Jongin was able to move on, _ with his help _. He really deserves a tap on the back for a job well done.

“Really? I’m impressed. I’m proud of you, Nini.” Wait, Nini? Did he just blurts it out loud? He calls him Nini in his imagination because it really matches the man’s never ending cuteness. It’s his pet name for him. It’s hard to admit but he really is starting to like Jongin, but of course, he won’t let it come in between them to break their growing friendship.

“Did you just call me Nini?” Jongin walks closer to him after he had cleaned up all the dishes.

“Uhm.. No, don’t get me wrong. It’s just--”

“It’s cute, I like it hyung. Nini.” And with that smile plastered on Jongin’s lovely face, Kyungsoo almost melted on his place.

After a few cans of beer, the movie playing on Kyungsoo’s laptop had ended. He propped it closed as they cleaned up the empty packs of junk foods and other litter around them. It’s almost midnight and Jongin needs to go home. His place is 2 stations away from Kyungsoo’s so he really needs to move quickly if he wants to catch the last bus by 11:30 PM.

Kyungsoo walked towards the door to open it for him when he noticed Jongin staring at him, eyes half-lidded and lips parted. He watched how Jongin walks slowly into him and hugged him tightly. The kid is definitely drunk.

“Thanks again Kyungsoo, for today. For everything.” He pulls himself from the hug and leans his head to Kyungsoo’s forehead. With this distance, or the lack thereof, between them, Kyungsoo could feel the younger’s warm breath. Jongin closed his eyes, as if waiting for Kyungsoo to take him, and so he did. He placed a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips at first, waiting for the other man’s reaction if he would allow him to continue. To his surprise, Jongin pulls him, his hand grabbing Kyungsoo at the back of his neck, the other hand pulling Kyungsoo’s back towards him, leaving no space in between. He hungrily suckles on Kyungsoo’s full lips, tongue moulded perfectly and finding each other.

Kyungsoo’s hands were resting on Jongin’s chest. He could feel how fast Jongin’s heart was beating right at that moment. His fingers slowly lingers down, tracing every curve on Jongin’s toned abdomen. It’s his first time feeling Jongin’s body and staying this close to the young man, so warm, so comfortable. He felt so.. in love.

And with that realization, he hurriedly pulls away from Jongin, the younger still tried to chase his wet and swollen lips but he stops him by pushing him on his chest.

“Is.. is there something wrong, Hyung?”

“Nothing Jongin, this is.. This is just wrong. We’re drunk and we don’t want to regret anything about this tomorrow.”

“But I’m sure I won’t regret this.” Jongin pulls him closer by the hem of his shirt. Kyungsoo cupped his face and mutters, “As much as I would like to kiss you more, this is just wrong Nini. You just moved on and I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of you, okay?”

“I really like you, honestly. You are so sweet and kind, Nini. But I think you don’t deserve someone like me.” He continued.

“But why? You’re good to me and you always take good care of me.”

Kyungsoo draw circles on both sides of Jongin’s cheeks for consolation. “See, you just feel comfortable with me, I know you really don’t like me. Those two are different things, Jongin.”

“But..” Kyungsoo shushed him by placing his index fingers on Jongin’s warm lips. “No but’s okay? Now go and hurry up. You might miss your bus.” Jongin still wants to argue but Kyungsoo was right, it’s already 11:15PM, he needs to run as fast as he can just to reach the bus station on time.

“We’re going to meet again tomorrow, right hyung? It's the last day of our break.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and tapped his shoulder as a signal for him to go now, but then he asked again, for good measure. “You’re going to see me again tomorrow, right? Please answer me first.”

“Yes Jongin, Now go and hurry up.” Jongin quickly snatches one final kiss from Kyungsoo’s lips before he ran, full speed. Kyungsoo was not able to move from his place, taking his time to savor the taste of Jongin lingering on his mouth.

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel any headache the next morning he woke up. He started his day by washing up and folding his sheets diligently. It’s their last day of vacation today and not even a single moment, he felt any regret on how he enjoyed each day he had with Jongin. But since they both need to focus on the upcoming semester, he had come up with an idea that probably the younger would not expect. He’s already falling for Jongin and he should not let it be an excuse to get a hold of him. He was too pure and fragile for this horrible world and no one deserves him, not even Kyungsoo.

He texted him a few minutes before lunch and asked him to come to their favorite chicken place. Jongin immediately replied and ending his text with a kiss emoji. This has really gone out of control.

Jongin came right on time and they head inside, seating on their favorite spot - the corner most part of the diner - so no one could hear them and their little secrets.

They ordered the usual, chicken barbeque, tteokbokki, and japchae. And like the normal days, they’ve emptied all the dishes in one go. 

“I’m gonna miss this hyung. By the way, how can we meet tomorrow after school? I can give you my schedule.” Jongin quickly rummaged through his backpack but Kyungsoo called out for him.

“Jongin,” There was a sad tone in his voice. This was the thing he was scared the most. That the kid would grew dependent on him. Since the first day he helped him, he noticed how Jongin becomes too attached to him and he’s just too cowardly to accept it, he’s afraid he might also crash Jongin’s pure heart.

“Jongin. Look.” He swallowed the lump resting on his throat, the pang on his chest was slowly pinching him. “This would be the last day that we will meet. Tomorrow, I want you to look for other friends, to explore more and to be genuinely happy.” The younger man tilts his head and questions, “Why? You don’t want to be my friend anymore?”

  
_ Ouch, _ that hurts. But what he’s doing right now was probably hurting Jongin even more. 

“It’s not that Jongin, I just want you to be independent. I want you to stand on your own feet, without the help from anyone.” Jongin raised his eyebrow, his hands resting on front of his chest, “So you don’t want to help me too? I guess I was really such a burden after all.

“No Jongin, it’s not like that.” Kyungsoo stammers.

“I get your point Kyungsoo, don’t worry. I’ll stay away from your life as much as I can. But if one day we ever cross paths again, I’ll make sure you’ll stay by my side forever.” He stands up from his seat and gives Kyungsoo his final bow, “Thank you for everything, hope you won’t forget me.” He uttered in a shaky voice. Kyungsoo really wants to go after him and comfort him and hug him. He wants to shower him with unlimited kisses, but he can’t. He thinks this move would be the best for both of them. He’s stupidly in love but in this case, he’s mostly stupid.

-

Back to school also means going back to his part time job on another school’s cafeteria. As soon as his class finished before the clock ticks at 12 noon, he hurriedly move towards Seoul Technological University wherein the canteen he works in is located.

Last night, he was able to delete Jongin’s number. It’s his first step on moving on and letting Jongin learn by himself, without anyone’s help. He also managed to move the pictures they have on his phone to his hard drive. He really can’t delete it for now, but at least he won’t be seeing it every time he opens his phone.

Since it’s first day back to school, students seldom visits the canteen, which gives Kyungsoo more time to just sit back and relax and review on his lessons. But then he heard a few footsteps walking towards him so he closed his book and wears his apron, taking a pen and paper to jot down the customers order. 

“Good afternoon, what do you prefer today?” He greets nonchalantly without even facing the person in front of him. Yes, he is real sassy.

“I want you and you can never get away from me anymore this time.” The man answered which startled him. Oh God, it can’t be. Is he-- Right, he was not able to ask for Jongin’s school before as he really planned to avoid him right after. Nice move Kyungsoo.

He inhaled deeply before slowly lifting his face to meet the man in front of him, and he was right. Jongin was wearing the university’s uniform with shit-eating grin on his face.

“Nini?”

“Gotcha, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaannnddd it's a wrap. I decided to make this one a one shot though I already fell in love with their characters. Who knows I might do a part 2 of this someday? :)))))) and by the way, this one was not proof-read yet so pardon me with the errors. I spend almost whole day writing this :DDDD so sorry for the errors. :(
> 
> **Updated this one, sorry for the errors, really TT
> 
> Please leave your comments below, I would really appreciate any feedback. I always reply :))
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: jonginniesprout


End file.
